Recuerdos etéreos
by Maddgirl6
Summary: Kagome sufre una experiencia traumática que le provocará grandes problemas mentales. Ella ya no sabe diferenciar cuáles son los recuerdos reales de los irreales y cree que escribiendo sobre ello logrará ordenar sus pensamientos y volver a ser una persona normal. Sin embargo, el terror de descubrir la verdad la alejan de lo real y de lo que podría ser su salvación.
1. Alucinación

**Capítulo 1**

**Alucinación**

"_La realidad es el despertar,_

_beber el sabor de la ausencia_

_de un solo trago."_

"**Musas que no me amaron" – Lucideces. Poema VII. Sueño contigo.**

* * *

La señora Higurashi confiaba plenamente en sus hijos. Pensaba que los había criado de tal manera que ellos serían capaces de tomar las decisiones correctas en los momentos adecuados, analizando todas las aristas y cada una de las consecuencias que conllevarían dicha decisión. No obstante, se quedó sin palabras en cuanto la mayor de sus hijos, Kagome, le comentó una tarde, sin previo aviso, que había determinado internarse en una clínica psiquiátrica.

Era cierto que su hija no estaba pasando por su mejor momento. De hecho, era preciso destacar que aquel era uno de los peores instantes en los cuales se encontraba, ya que hacía un par de meses, su estilo de vida se había visto vulnerado por un suceso realmente traumatizante.

El día que ingresó a la clínica, Kagome tomó un pequeño bolso de mano, con sólo lo necesario para realizar una visita rápida y no regresó más a casa. Al día siguiente, uno de los doctores llamó y le pidió a su madre que le llevara la ropa necesaria para una prolongada instancia en el centro de rehabilitación. Desde aquella situación ya han pasado dos meses y durante todo ese tiempo, no ha sido permitido para Kagome recibir ningún tipo de visita, ni siquiera de su madre.

Aquel día, la señora Higurashi se despertó con aires de esperanza, ya que por fin había recibido la llamada que ella había estado esperando desde que su hija se fue de casa. Aquella llamada que confirmaba que se le permitía ir a visitar a su hija para conocer sus avances.

Esperó en aquel cuarto blanco, con extraños cuadros decorativos, en donde todas las personas parecían un manojo de nervios, mientras esperaban ser llamadas por el doctor encargado de diagnosticar a su familiar enfermo.

Cuando el Doctor Kudo llamó a la madre de Kagome, ésta respiró de manera profunda y exhaló todo el aire acumulado en sus pulmones, esperando que aquel ejercicio calmara su escandaloso corazón.

Ambos caminaron por el enorme pasillo blanco que conducía a todas las habitaciones de la clínica, mientras el ambiente tétrico calaba profundamente en los huesos de la señora Higurashi, imaginándose todas aquellas personas enfermas tras las meticulosamente cerradas puertas de las habitaciones.

En cuanto se detuvieron frente a una de las puertas, el Doctor dirigió su mirada hacia la mujer frente a él, llamando su atención.

-Antes de que la veamos necesito hablarle.- Dijo el Doctor.

La madre de Kagome lo observó angustiada esperando su declaración.

-Cuando llegó aquí, Kagome parecía no tener ningún tipo de trastorno, comenzando por el hecho de que aquellos que sufren alguna enfermedad mental no vienen de manera voluntaria a internarse.

El doctor dio una pausa para comprobar que la mujer frente a él estaba escuchándolo. Al aclarar sus dudas, decidió continuar con la explicación.

-Sin embargo, cuando comenzamos a indagar más, nos dimos cuenta de que sufría más trastornos que muchos de los pacientes con los que he trabajado. Aquellas enfermedades mentales se gatillaron con aquel suceso traumático en su vida.

-¿Ella está bien ahora?

-No del todo, sin embargo, ha encontrado una terapia que ha conseguido calmar sus pesadillas y alucinaciones.

-¿Qué tipo de terapia?- Cuestionó la madre, curiosa.

-Ya verá.- Respondió el Doctor Kudo mientras abría la habitación de Kagome.

En cuanto se abrió la puerta, la señora Higurashi quedó perpleja por todo lo que vio. Un sinnúmero de retratos dispersos por toda la habitación, apenas permitía el paso de los recién llegados hasta la que parecía ser la artista. Cuadros de extrañas y hermosas criaturas que parecían haber salido de un sueño. Lo que más destacaba era la imagen de un hombre que a simple vista parecía humano, sin embargo, unas sutiles orejas de perro sobresalían de su cabeza, poseía un magnífico cabello largo plateado y brillantes ojos dorados, los cuales lo hacían ver aún más irreal.

Otro retrato que también lograba apreciarse de manera reiterada era la imagen de una hermosa mujer humana, de largo y fino cabello negro y ojos marrones. Ambos personajes parecían haber salido de un antiguo cuento de la época feudal, por sus trajes y Kagome parecía estar empecinada a retratarlos juntos. En muchos de sus cuadros se veían ambos personajes tomados de las manos, abrazados o incluso besándose.

En cuanto escuchó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, Kagome detuvo su pincel apartándolo de su nuevo e inacabado cuadro mientras se volteaba para ver quiénes la visitaban.

-Mamá.- Musitó Kagome mientras se ponía de pie de su silla y soltaba el pincel. Rápidamente, esquivó todos los cuadros que obstaculizaban el camino y rodeó el cuerpo de su madre dejando escapar un sutil sollozo reprimido.

Su madre la cobijó en sus brazos como si hubiese olvidado que su hija ya no era una niña, e intentó no llorar.

-Viniste a verme.-Confirmó la muchacha de cabello negro, comprobando que no fuese uno más de sus sueños, mientras se apartaba de los brazos de su madre para poder centrar su atención en su rostro.

-Sí.-Afirmó su madre sin poder soltar las manos de Kagome.- ¿Te has sentido bien?

Kagome asintió con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes por mí. Aquí estoy bien.

De pronto, la mirada de la señora Higurashi se desvió del rostro de su hija y se localizó en una de sus muñecas. Ahí encontró una pulsera blanca con grandes y destacadas letras negras que decía "ESQUIZOFRENIA". Su corazón se detuvo por un instante y un nudo se le formuló en la garganta el cual le impedía respirar con normalidad.

-Mamá.-La llamó Kagome al percatarse que su madre se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos. La aludida dirigió rápidamente su mirada a los ojos de su hija, nerviosa de que descubriera que había leído su pulsera.

-Tranquila Kagome, tu madre sólo está emocionada por verte. Después de todo ya han pasado dos meses desde que se vieron por última vez.- Intervino el Doctor Kudo al darse cuenta de lo extrañada que se había comenzado a sentir su paciente.

-Tengo mucho que contarte.-Dijo Kagome con energía, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su madre, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Les doy un momento para que hablen a solas.-Declaró el doctor, mientras dirigía una mirada rápida a la madre de Kagome y luego se retiraba de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- Cuestionó la señora Higurashi con real curiosidad, tras dar un nuevo vistazo a la habitación.

-Son mis cuadros.- Respondió tranquilamente Kagome mientras se alejaba un momento de su madre recorriendo su habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Cuando llegué aquí, el Doctor Kudo me hizo darme cuenta de que había muchas situaciones que sólo pasaban en mi cabeza.

La madre de Kagome observó a su hija con expresión triste, mientras la escuchaba en silencio, esperando que le dijera todo lo que había sentido y todo lo que había sucedido durante los meses que estuvieron separadas.

-Fue fácil asumir que muchos de mis recuerdos no eran reales.- Continuó finalmente la muchacha de ojos marrones sin observar a su madre. Como si la historia no fuese para ella, sino que para sí misma.- Además, era claro que sólo eran un producto de mi imaginación. Muchas personas que yo juraba había visto e incluso convivido por mucho tiempo, tenían rasgos irreales.

La joven se detuvo un instante frente a uno de los retratos del muchacho de cabello plateado, que muchas veces había plasmado, y colocó de manera sutil y delicada sus dedos contra su detallado rostro.

-Nada fue real.- Musitó con un dejo de tristeza y nostalgia en su voz.-El retratar todo aquello que estaba bombardeando mi mente de falsos recuerdos, me liberó. Las pesadillas disminuyeron considerablemente. Ahora, cada vez que tengo alguna alucinación lo dibujo, de esa forma me siento más tranquila.

-Es impresionante.- Musitó con voz tenue la madre de Kagome, llamando nuevamente su atención y obligándola a dirigir su mirada hacia ella.

La señora Higurashi caminó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba su hija y tomó la mano que tenía frente al rostro del muchacho retratado.

-Todo esto es hermoso. Eres una artista.- Dijo la mujer con ternura.

Kagome dejó escapar una sonrisa sutil.

-No es todo lo que hago.-Dijo la chica, misteriosa.

Antes de que su madre pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, Kagome caminó rápidamente hacia su escritorio y de un cajón sacó un cuaderno de notas. Luego, se acercó nuevamente hasta su madre.

-Toma.- Dijo Kagome pasándole el cuaderno a su madre.

-¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo.

Su madre obedeció. No tuvo que leerlo para saber cuál era el contenido.

-Estoy escribiendo.- Contestó impaciente Kagome.- Es acerca de los personajes que imagino. No puedo plasmarlo todo en los cuadros. Cuando los recuerdos son demasiado extensos, opto por escribirlos. De esa manera los mantengo en el cuaderno y alejados de mi mente.

-¿Estás segura de que escribir sobre lo que "alucinas" no agravará el problema?-Dijo su madre con voz tenue y tranquila.- Lo mejor es que lo olvides todo. Si haces este tipo de cosas, nunca podrás superarlo. Será un continuo recordatorio.

-Me calma.-Contestó Kagome, cabizbaja.

La señora Higurashi la observó entristecida y luego de un profundo suspiro volvió a sonreír.

-Tranquila. Se ve interesante. ¿Es una historia continua? ¿O sólo son situaciones sueltas?

-Es una historia continua. –Contestó la joven recuperando parcialmente su entusiasmo.

-¿De qué trata?

-Es una historia de amor. Un amor imposible entre un medio demonio y una humana. Y las dificultades que deben vencer para estar juntos.

La madre de Kagome apretó tenuemente los puños y una mirada preocupada invadía su rostro.

-El medio demonio se llama Inuyasha. Y la humana se llama Kikyo.

Los labios de la señora Higurashi se movieron levemente en un intento fallido por formular una palabra, la cual claramente, se había quedado atorada en su garganta.

-Kagome…-Formuló al fin la mujer. Sin embargo, fue interrumpida por el estrepitoso ruido de la puerta abriéndose, dejando entrar al Doctor Kudo.

-Lo siento, pero la visita ha llegado a su fin.-Dijo el Doctor aún en el umbral de la puerta.

Rápidamente, la madre de kagome juntó sus labios apretándolos fuertemente y dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo.

-Señora…

-Sí. Lo siento. En un momento.-Dijo la madre de Kagome, finalmente. Luego, subió su mirada hasta la de su hija y colocó su mano en la mejilla de la joven.-Vendré lo antes posible a visitarte.

-Está bien, mamá.-Contestó Kagome con una sonrisa, tranquila.

La madre de Kagome cerró delicadamente el cuaderno de su hija y lo puso de vuelta en sus manos. Luego, tomó su cara entre sus manos y le besó de manera delicada en la frente.

-Cuídate.

-Tranquila. Voy a estar bien.

Y escuchando esto último, la señora dejó la habitación junto con el Doctor, dejando a Kagome sola nuevamente.

La mujer caminó distraída mientras seguía al Doctor Kudo, quien la guiaba hasta la salida de la clínica.

-¿Qué le pareció Kagome?- Preguntó finalmente el doctor deteniéndose un momento en mitad del pasillo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la mujer detrás de él.

-No me dijo que le había diagnosticado Esquizofrenia.- Contestó alterada la señora Higurashi, con un nudo de angustia atorado en su garganta.- Mi hija no está loca. Las cosas que imagina son…- Antes de continuar se arrepintió de las palabras que había intentado formular y guardó silencio abruptamente.

El doctor la observó por un momento, completamente confundido. Luego de un instante en completo silencio, decidió continuar la conversación.

-Tiene razón. Debí informarle la verdadera condición de su hija antes de que viniera a visitarla. Lo siento mucho.

-Está bien.- Susurró la mujer, recuperando su estado inicial, sin dirigir la mirada hacia la del Doctor.

-¿Tiene alguna otra pregunta?

-¿Ha mencionado aquella situación?- Cuestionó la señora, esta vez mirándolo a la cara.

El doctor guardó silencio un momento.

-No mucho. Lo ha mezclado con sus alucinaciones. Es difícil descifrar lo que es verdad de lo que sucede dentro de sus recuerdos falsos.

La madre de Kagome volvió a desviar su mirada.

-Entiendo. Gracias por su tiempo.

Y diciendo esto último, la mujer hizo una reverencia y continuó sola su camino hasta salir de la clínica.

* * *

**Hola! llevo muchos años leyendo historias de esta página y es la primera vez que se me ocurre pensar hacerme una cuenta y crear mi propio fic.**

**Llevo mucho escribiendo sólo para mi. Nunca pensé que llegaría tener el valor de publicar alguna de mis historias, teniendo en cuenta que siempre pienso que les falta algo. La gran mayoría de las veces siento que son horribles y las elimino. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo de esta historia, o simplemente les haya causado un poco de curiosidad para saber qué continua. Me alegrarían el día si es que me regalaran un minuto de su tiempo para escribirme un review con sugerencias o críticas.**

**Espero que estén muy bien!**

**Besooos! =)**

**Bye!**


	2. Narradora

**Capítulo 2**

**Narradora**

"_La fantasía, aislada de la razón, sólo produce monstruos imposibles. Unida a ella, en cambio, es la madre del arte y fuente de sus deseos."_

**Francisco de Goya**

* * *

Los rumores corrían de manera impredecible por toda la clínica, llegando a los oídos de todos los pacientes y trabajadores del recinto. Lo había escuchado de un par de enfermeras una ajetreada tarde, cuando se había decidido a tomar un momento de descanso y había ingresado a la cafetería.

Ella no parecía una mujer muy interesada en los rumores, sin embargo, éste le pareció bastante atrayente, ya que se trataba de una de las pacientes más controvertidas del centro de rehabilitación.

Sin poder controlar más su curiosidad, la mujer de corta cabellera negra se acercó tímidamente a las dos enfermeras para poder confirmar lo que ella había estado suponiendo.

-¡Es una artista innata!-Exclamó una de las enfermeras.- Al principio, me aterraba entrar a su habitación, por lo extraño que es que una gran cantidad de criaturas te observen desde sus cuadros.

-Sí.-Confirmó la otra enfermera.-Pero, una vez que lees su historia, logras comprender el por qué de sus pinturas.

-Disculpen.-Murmuró tímidamente la mujer, interrumpiendo la agitada conversación.- ¿De quién están hablando?

-La paciente de la habitación 43.-Respondió una de las mujeres.

-Creo que su nombre era Higurashi.

-Sí.-Exclamó la otra enfermera confirmando lo que había dicho su compañera.- Higurashi Kagome.

La mujer se quedó pensativa por un instante, apartando de manera momentánea a las energéticas enfermeras de su mundo de reflexiones.

-Doctora.-La llamó una de las mujeres, intentando traerla de vuelta de sus pensamientos.

-Muchas gracias por la información.-Contestó la aludida, regresando rápidamente a la realidad.-Iré a hacerle una visita.

-Pero, es su hora de descanso.-Dijo una de las enfermeras observando el café recién preparado que sostenía con su mano derecha.

-Sólo será un momento.-Dijo la mujer mientras le entregaba su taza de café a una de las enfermeras y se marchaba antes de que cualquiera de las dos pudiese decir algo para detenerla.

Hace dos meses atrás había escuchado la historia de una paciente, que luego de haber ingresado de manera voluntaria a la clínica, había sido diagnosticada con Esquizofrenia, por los relatos irreales que había estado narrando durante las entrevistas que tenía con el Doctor encargado en su caso. Al parecer la situación de dicha paciente era insostenible y cada noche era necesario administrarle una fuerte dosis de drogas y calmantes, ya que sus gritos despertaban a todos los pacientes del recinto. Ella había escuchado que el nombre de la muchacha era Kagome.

Le parecía realmente enigmático como es que dicha joven, de situación incontrolable, se había transformado, en apenas dos meses, en una de las pacientes más mencionadas por las enfermeras. Y no por situaciones negativas, como muchos de los enfermos del lugar, sino que por sus logros artísticos y literarios.

La curiosidad la invadió una vez más y se encaminó velozmente hacia la habitación 43, para confirmar con sus propios ojos lo que todos habían estado hablando entre pasillos.

Kagome se encontraba, como siempre, encerrada en su gran habitación blanca, rodeada por la gran cantidad de cuadros que había logrado retratar. Ahora se hallaba pintando al muchacho mitad demonio, de larga cabellera plateada y llamativo traje rojo tomando las finas manos de la joven humana de largo cabello negro y de piel nevada. Los ojos de ambos personajes mostraban todo el amor que reflejaban sus almas, sin embargo, la posición de sus cuerpos revelaba que una fuerza sobrenatural los mantenía alejados el uno del otro, a pesar de sus deseos de poder estar juntos.

De repente, el pincel de Kagome se mantuvo suspendido durante un instante, impidiendo que continuara retratando dicha escena. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y sus manos comenzaron a temblar de manera casi incontrolable. Un mareo inoportuno la obligó a cerrar sus ojos, mientras su cabeza comenzaba a palpitar dolorosamente.

Ya estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse. Los recuerdos falsos iban y venían como si intentaran apoderarse de su vida y le provocaban fuertes malestares y angustiosos momentos de descontrol mental. Era en esos momentos en los cuales recordaba el por qué se encontraba en ese lugar. Estaba completamente loca.

Como si su vida dependiera de ello, la muchacha soltó el pincel de su mano, se puso en pie y buscó entre sus pertenencias el cuaderno de notas en el cual escribía acerca de sus alucinaciones. Tomó un lápiz y respirando profundamente, esperando que de esa forma su corazón dejara de bombardear su pecho y que el temblor de sus manos disminuyera, esperó frente a la hoja en blanco.

En el momento en que sus manos dejaron de moverse descontroladamente, puso el lápiz contra la hoja y comenzó a escribir de manera ágil, con la precisión de no dejar ninguno de sus pensamientos fuera de aquella jaula de papel.

Una pequeña gota de frío sudor recorrió su frente, bajó por su mejilla y luego se desprendió de su rostro cayendo al suelo. Había acabado de escribir. Su respiración y corazón volvieron a normalizarse y kagome volvía a recuperar su calma inicial.

Habiendo cumplido con su objetivo, suspiró aliviada y guardó su cuaderno con sumo cuidado junto a sus pertenencias en el cajón.

Sin darse cuenta había acabado escribiendo tumbada en el piso. En su desesperación por plasmar rápidamente aquel recuerdo. Se levantó lentamente tras un profundo suspiro y sacudió sus pantalones de la suciedad que se encontraba en el suelo.

Kagome dirigió su mirada hacia su inacabado cuadro y una vez más posó su atención en el muchacho de sus fantasías.

Un golpe en la puerta la obligó a regresar a la realidad.

Era bastante inusual que el Doctor Kudo fuera a visitarla a esta hora, ya que ya habían tenido una sesión en la mañana y la siguiente no tocaba hasta la tarde, justo antes de la administración de drogas que la ayudaban a mantenerse dormida.

Extrañada por la inoportuna visita, Kagome esquivó sus cuadros y se acercó hasta la puerta para luego abrirla.

Parada en el umbral, se encontraba una joven mujer que no recordaba haber visto nunca, sin embargo, la reconoció por su larga bata blanca. Ella era una de las Doctoras que trabajaban en la clínica.

-Hola.-Saludó amigablemente la mujer frente a ella, al ver que Kagome se había quedado mucho tiempo en silencio.

-Hola.-Respondió confundida la muchacha, esperando la explicación de su visita.

-Soy la Doctora Hikari Aiko.-Dijo la mujer mientras ofrecía su mano en un saludo y Kagome la recibía de manera monótona.- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

La chica de cabello negro asintió confundida, mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarla entrar y luego cerraba la puerta.

-Lo siento. Esto debe sorprenderte mucho.-Comenzó a decir la Doctora.- La verdad es que vine hasta aquí porque te has vuelto toda una celebridad.

Kagome la observó confundida sin comprender a lo que se refería y se mantuvo en silencio esperando que la mujer frente a ella se explicara mejor.

-He escuchado de las enfermeras que eres una artista.

En ese momento, a Kagome le brillaron los ojos de la felicidad.

-¿Hablan sobre mí?-Musitó para sí misma, emocionada.

-¡Sí!-Asintió feliz la Doctora Hikari, al comprobar que al fin lograba llamar su atención.-No dejan de hablar de tu historia. ¿Dejas que otras personas la lean?

-Al principio sólo la leía el Doctor Kudo. No sé como todos se enteraron y comenzaron a llegar hasta mi habitación pidiéndome que les preste el manuscrito para leerla.

-Es impresionante.-Dijo con una sonrisa la Doctora mientras se paseaba por la habitación observando los cuadros.- ¿Los personajes de los cuadros son los que aparecen en la historias?

-Así es.-Confirmó Kagome.

La Doctora se encaminó hacia uno de los cuadros y lo observó detenidamente, con curiosidad.

-¿De qué trata la historia?

-Es una historia de amor. Entre una humana y un medio demonio-Respondió Kagome sonriendo.

-Ya veo.-Dijo la Doctora distraída mientras observaba detenidamente una de las pinturas en la cual retrataba al chico de orejas de perro y a la mujer de cabello negro, identificando así a los personajes principales del relato.

De pronto, comprobó que algo no marchaba bien. De hecho, había algo en aquel cuadro que no encajaba con la escena retratada. Sin embargo, creyó que sólo había visto mal y desvió su mirada hacia otro cuadro en donde se plasmaba a la feliz pareja. Y para su sorpresa, en aquel otro retrato también logró ver la misma figura extraña. Rápidamente, dio una mirada hacia las otras obras intentando comprobar su teoría. Y así fue. En todos los cuadros lograba ver una extraña figura. Una sombra pequeña y oscura, con forma de mujer, con grandes ojos tristes y negros. Aquel ser no parecía ser parte de la escena retratada, ya que se mantenía casi oculta, y completamente excluida de lo que estaba pasando en el cuadro. No obstante, no parecía ser un descuido, ya que aparecía en todas y cada una de las obras.

Completamente extrañada, la Doctora quiso aclarar sus dudas.

-¿Quién es ella?-Preguntó la mujer, mientras señalaba a la extraña e imperceptible silueta en uno de sus tantos retratos.

Kagome dirigió una mirada confundida a la Doctora, ya que, a simple vista, ella no estaba señalando a nadie. Sin embargo, cuando se acercó y agudizó su mirada, pudo ver aquella sombra que ni ella misma se había dado cuenta existía en su retrato. Completamente confundida, y pensando que aquel sólo había sido un descuido, respondió tranquilamente a la pregunta.

-Ella no es importante.

La Doctora no quedó conforme.

-Pero si no es importante, ¿Por qué está en todos los cuadros que pintaste?

La muchacha se sorprendió, como si le hubiesen dicho algo que ella desconocía por completo. Y así era. Kagome nunca se había percatado que cada uno de sus retratos tenía dibujado en ellos una sombra femenina, aparentemente parte de la situación que plasmaba.

Su corazón se aceleró por el asombro, al comprobar que aquella sombra se repetía persistentemente en todas sus obras. Y su mirada se tornó angustiada al intentar encontrar una respuesta coherente a lo que veía por primera vez.

De pronto, lo supo. Aquella muchacha oculta y sombría sí aparecía en su historia.

-Ella es la narradora.-Respondió Kagome, satisfecha por haber encontrado la respuesta correcta. Encajaba perfectamente con el rol que reflejaba aquella sombra en sus cuadros. Sólo era una observadora de los acontecimientos.

-Entonces, también es un personaje de tu historia.-Concluyó la mujer intentando ayudarla a encontrar la respuesta.

- Sí, pero no es importante, ella cuenta la historia de los protagonistas, esa es su única función.-Respondió Kagome tajante y cansada por todas las preguntas.

Percatada del fastidio que sentía la muchacha, la Doctora Hikari se apresuró a cambiar el tema.

-Me parece muy interesante la historia. ¿Te gustaría prestarme el manuscrito para leerlo?

La mirada de Kagome se ablandó al instante y su corazón volvió a tranquilizarse.

-Sí, está bien.-Dijo la chica, mientras sacaba su cuaderno del cajón y se lo pasaba a la Doctora.-Luego dígame si le gustó.

La Doctora recibió el cuaderno y con una sonrisa de gratitud, se marchó de la habitación para no seguir perturbándola.

Aquella noche, Kagome no pudo dejar de pensar en todo lo que la Doctora le había dicho e intentó explicarse a sí misma cómo es que no se había percatado que pintaba aquella chica ensombrecida en cada uno de sus cuadros y el por qué la Doctora le había dado tanta importancia, aún habiéndole explicado de lo que trataba la historia.

Sin poder controlar los impulsos de su subconsciente, aquella noche, Kagome volvió a soñar con aquel fatídico día que la había conducido hasta donde se encontraba hoy y le había provocado tantos desórdenes mentales y noches en vela.


	3. Apenas perceptible

**Capítulo 3**

**Apenas perceptible**

"_Los seres humanos están muy unidos a todo aquello que creen. No buscan la verdad, sólo quieren un cierto modo de equilibrio, llegando a construirse un mundo más o menos coherente fundado sobre sus creencias. Esto les proporciona tranquilidad y se aferran a ello inconscientemente."_

"**El hombre que quería ser feliz"- Laurent Gounelle.**

* * *

Todo se sentía tan real en sus pesadillas, que lo que vivía en la realidad parecía ser sólo una estúpida broma. El miedo y el dolor que sentía en aquel mundo onírico, creado por su subconsciente, eran tan vívidos que algunas veces pensaba que nunca iba a despertar y que quedaría atrapada en ese mundo escalofriante para siempre. A veces llegaba a pensar que aquel mundo dentro de sus sueños era el real.

Esta era una de esas ocasiones.

Como siempre, el sueño mostraba a aquel personaje que ella tantas veces había plasmado en sus cuadros. Aquel hombre llamado Inuyasha.

El medio demonio observó a Kagome un instante, para luego pronunciar unas palabras que parecían rasgar su corazón.

-Puedo sentir la presencia de Kikyo. Debo ir a encontrarla.

Aquel simple diálogo parecía ser perfecto para utilizarlo en su historia, sin embargo, en el mundo de sus sueños, lo sentía tan doloroso, que dejaba un gran vacío dentro de ella.

Su pecho se comprimió con la pena en el momento en que vio como Inuyasha le daba la espalda y se alejaba de ella dejándola completamente sola.

Tuvo la intención de detenerlo. De gritar su nombre para que se quedara junto a ella. Sin embargo, sin importar cuánto gritara, la voz no lograba salir de su comprimida garganta.

De pronto, ya no logró verlo más. Ya se había alejado completamente de su vista.

La oscuridad comenzaba a apoderarse de la escena y se hacía cada vez más densa, tanto así que se volvía cada vez más asfixiante para Kagome. De repente, su cuerpo se puso rígido y pesado, como si la oscuridad la envolviera por completo y le impidiera moverse. Su respiración se cortó abruptamente y en un momento de pánico comenzó a llorar.

Rasgando su comprimido pecho, se deslizó un ahogado grito que llamaba muy claramente el nombre de Inuyasha, con la esperanza de que éste pudiese venir a rescatarla. No obstante, en el momento en que el muchacho, protagonista de sus retratos, se presentó frente a esta, se le quedó viendo durante un momento, su rostro se tornó inconsolable y luego, con un tono de angustia pronunció las siguientes palabras:

-Perdóname, no pude salvarte.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, el corazón de Kagome se detuvo y la asfixiante oscuridad se introdujo en sus ojos cegándola por completo y alejando a Inuyasha definitivamente de su campo visual.

Kagome se obligó a sí misma a volver a la realidad abriendo sus ojos abruptamente. No quería permitirle a la pesadilla continuar su curso, sobre todo porque conocía perfectamente que es lo que venía después de aquella escena.

Cuando comprobó que realmente había logrado despertar, ahogó un sollozo que intentó salir de sus labios con su mano derecha, invitando a las traviesas lágrimas a deslizarse por sus ojos. Su mano izquierda se mantenía apretada contra las sábanas, esperando que su crisis nerviosa pudiese terminar.

No volvió a dormir en toda la noche.

Aquella mañana, esperó a que el sol saliera por completo y se introdujo en su baño personal para remojar su tenso cuerpo con agua helada.

Luego, se vistió con ropa ligera y saliendo del cuarto de baño, se paró frente a una de sus pinturas, observando al muchacho de sus sueños.

-No eres real.-Susurró Kagome, en dirección al cuadro. Como si aquel chico estuviese parado frente a ella y la estuviese escuchando.

Y en un momento de transitoria cordura, se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre del retrato no podía escucharla. Sacudió su cabeza para ordenar sus pensamientos y se sentó frente a la pintura que aún no acababa, para ponerse a trabajar.

Kagome nunca se había negado a recibir visitas, sin embargo, en cuanto la Doctora Hikari llamó a su puerta, deseó en lo más profundo de su ser que fuera tan sólo una mentira. Su reunión del día anterior la había dejado tan estresada que sus pesadillas se habían apoderado de ella una vez más, a pesar de que las drogas estuvieran en su torrente sanguíneo.

En cuanto entró al cuarto, la Doctora pudo darse cuenta que Kagome no había tenido una buena noche. Se encontraba pálida y de la comisura de sus ojos podía ver el resultado de una noche de mal sueño. En cuanto sus ojos se toparon, la mujer formuló una sonrisa amigable, esperando que eso pudiese tranquilizar más a la pobre chica frente a ella, aunque sabía que lo que estaba a punto de anunciar sólo podía alterarla más.

-Buenos días.-Exclamó la Doctora, ignorando el demacrado rostro de la muchacha.

-Buenos días.-Musitó entre dientes Kagome mientras dejaba pasar a la mujer a su habitación, más por cortesía que por deseo.

-Perdón que haya venido tan temprano.

-No importa. Estoy despierta desde hace varias horas.

-Sólo quería venir lo más rápido posible para comentarte tu historia. No pude dejar de leerla en toda la noche.

"Entonces no fui la única que no durmió"-Pensó Kagome intentando convencerse de que ella había provocado su insomnio. Sin embargo, volvió a decepcionarse tras comprobar que la Doctora no tenía ningún rastro de falta de sueño.

-Me dejó sorprendida.-Dijo La Doctora Hikari atrayendo una vez más la atención de Kagome.

-Me alegro.-Exclamó Kagome suspirando mientras su tenso cuerpo se calmaba, al comprobar que esta vez la mujer no mencionaría temas que le hicieran recordar aquello que deseaba olvidar.

-De hecho, me parece que la historia es muy original, y cada uno de los personajes que creaste son únicos y maravillosos.

Kagome dirigió su mirada hacia la Doctora, con una sonrisa oculta entre la comisura de sus labios.

-Gracias.-Musitó la chica realmente agradecida por los comentarios que había escuchado.

-Inuyasha y Kikyo parecen amarse realmente.-Continuó hablando la mujer.-Y creo que la historia de amor está muy bien lograda. Sin embargo…

En un instante, la sonrisa del rostro de Kagome desapareció por completo y sus dientes comenzaron a morder levemente su labio inferior, expectante por lo que la mujer frente a ella tenía que agregar.

-Me ha quedado algo dando vueltas por la cabeza. -Prosiguió la mujer.

La muchacha contuvo la respiración por un segundo, mientras su cuerpo volvía a estar a la defensiva contra cualquier declaración que hiciera la Doctora.

-Creo que la muchacha sombría que retratas en tus cuadros es importante en la historia también.

-No, no lo es.-Respondió Kagome de manera monótona.

-Sé que me dijiste que no lo era, y que tan solo era quien contaba la historia de los protagonistas. Pero mientras más iba leyendo, más me daba cuenta de un hecho sumamente importante.

Kagome la observó con curiosidad, pero aún con cautela, ya que no sabía si lo que estaba a punto de escuchar le gustaría.

-La narradora, aquella muchacha sombría que dibujas en tus cuadros, está enamorada de Inuyasha.

-No es así.-Negó Kagome al instante.

-Mientras leía, me daba cuenta de que la narradora contaba la historia de amor de los protagonistas, sin embargo, lo hacía con cierto dolor, dejando plasmado en sus palabras que estaba sufriendo por no ser correspondida.

-Ella sólo cuenta la historia. Sus sentimientos no son importantes.-Concluyó Kagome mientras intentaba ocultar el inusual aumento de las pulsaciones de su corazón, apretando fuertemente los puños de sus manos.

-No lo creo de esa manera.-Insistió la Doctora.-Creo que aquella muchacha también tiene una historia que contar. E incluso tu misma lo sabes, aunque sea de manera inconsciente.

La habitación se vio envuelta en el silencio.

La mirada de la muchacha se volvió difusa y sus oídos comenzaron a escuchar un agudo e insoportable pitido que le provocaron un aturdimiento momentáneo.

El cuerpo de Kagome se volvió duro como roca, mientras cada una de sus articulaciones se tensaba tras oír lo que decía la Doctora. Su mandíbula comenzó a moverse de manera reiterada y descontrolada. Una especie de bola gruesa y áspera se atoró en su garganta impidiendo que su respiración circulara normalmente. Su corazón palpitaba de tal forma que sentía que éste saldría expulsado por su boca.

-Kagome ¿Te sientes bien?-Cuestionó un tanto nerviosa la Doctora al comprobar que el tono de piel de la muchacha se había tornado blanco y sus ojos se veían cada vez más dilatados.

Pensó que moriría. En un segundo todo su cuerpo había dejado de funcionar correctamente, se había rebelado contra las órdenes de su cerebro y había decidido matarla.

En un desesperado intento por volver a respirar, Kagome comenzó a ingerir por su boca enormes bocanadas de aire, las cuales no lograban pasar por su garganta por verse interrumpidas por la gruesa bola de angustia atrapada. Sintió que su pecho ya no podría contener más a su corazón, y en un intento de mantenerlo dentro de su cuerpo tapó su boca con violencia mientras las lágrimas se liberaban de sus ojos.

De pronto, sus piernas se volvieron frágiles como el papel y no pudieron seguir sosteniendo su pesado e inestable cuerpo, provocando que sus rodillas se doblaran dejándola caer contra el suelo.

En un último intento por aferrarse a la vida, comenzó a gritar con tanta fuerza que sentía como si su garganta se desgarrara, y a llorar con tanta potencia que pensaba que de esa forma su alma se liberaría de este pánico que la atrapaba.

La Doctora Hikari envolvió el cuerpo de la quebrada muchacha entre sus brazos y colocó su cabeza contra su pecho, mientras acariciaba serenamente su oscuro cabello.

El tenue palpitar de la Doctora resonaba en la cabeza de Kagome como un rayo esperanzador, el cual deshizo poco a poco la bola de angustia que le impedía respirar. Su corazón volvió a calmarse mientras sus palpitaciones se sincronizaban con las de aquella mujer de bata blanca.

A pesar de que su cuerpo había comenzado a volver a la normalidad, aún no deseaba bajar la guardia ante cualquier tipo de alteración que pudiera hacerla sentir de aquella forma nuevamente, así que siguió sollozando hasta comprobar que el peligro inminente de muerte se había alejado definitivamente de ella.

-Ya basta.-Susurró en un hilo de voz sin despegar la cabeza del pecho de la Doctora, como si el mundo que estaba alejado de los brazos de aquella mujer estuviese rodeado de las aterradoras pesadillas que la visitaban frecuentemente.

La Doctora la mantuvo rodeada con sus brazos hasta que comprobó que la muchacha frente a ella había dejado de temblar por completo.

-Tranquila. Ya todo terminó.-Susurró la mujer mientras acercaba sus labios al oído de la muchacha.

Poco a poco, Kagome abrió sus ensombrecidos ojos marrones mientras intentaba reincorporarse al mundo real y alejarse de la locura momentánea.

Alejó su cabeza del pecho de la Doctora con suma cautela, mientras dirigía su quebrada mirada hacia los ojos de la preocupada mujer.

-¿Estás bien?-Cuestionó la Doctora, mientras comprobaba que los ojos de la muchacha la enfocaban completamente.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-Cuestionó Kagome asustada y en un susurro.-Pensé que iba a morir.

-Fue un ataque de pánico.-Respondió la mujer de bata blanca.-Generalmente se gatillan por alguna situación estresante.

-No quiero que vuelva a suceder.

-Debes estar tranquila. No volverá a ocurrir. Sólo quiero saber qué fue el detonador del ataque.

-No lo sé. Me comencé a sentir mal hace un momento.

-¿Por lo que estábamos hablando?

-Por alguna razón, me molesta que me hables sobre el tema. No quiero que vuelvas a mencionar a la muchacha narradora. Ella no es importante. No intentes analizarme a partir de ella.

-No debes sentirte amenazada con lo que te digo. Después de todo tu estas aquí porque quieres curarte. Y sólo podrás hacerlo si aceptas la realidad de lo que te está pasando. ¿Estás dispuesta a que te ayude?

Kagome observó a la mujer con un semblante triste. Tenía miedo de la realidad. La realidad era dolorosa y mataba poco a poco a su corazón. Era mucho más sencillo dejarse llevar por sus fantásticas historias, que la mantenían alejada de los problemas reales. Sin embargo, la Doctora tenía razón. Ella estaba en ese lugar porque lo único que quería era sanarse y volver a ser la misma chica de antes, sin ninguna preocupación. Y para logras esto, debía intentar liberarse de lo irreal de sus recuerdos y volver a la realidad.

La muchacha asintió levemente con su cabeza, aún con mucho miedo a las reacciones que pudiese volver a tener frente a lo que la Doctora le dijera de ahora en adelante.

-Me he dado cuenta de que es posible que, inconscientemente, crearas este personaje oculto, que sólo se dedica a observar desde la distancia y a narrar la historia de amor de los protagonistas, sin permiso de participar-Expuso de manera tranquila y pausada la Doctora Hikari, observando atentamente cada reacción que tuviera Kagome ante lo que estaba declarando.- Además-Prosiguió- creo fuertemente que aquella muchacha ensombrecida es una representación tuya.

Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par ante tal aclaración.

-Es posible que esté loca.-Musitó Kagome de manera calmada.-Pero no creo estarlo tanto como para no darme cuenta de que he estado escribiendo de mis sentimientos a través de un personaje ficticio.

La Doctora Hikari sonrió ante el comentario.

-Sólo es una suposición.-Respondió la mujer tras un breve momento de silencio.

Kagome cerró sus ojos mientras suspiraba levemente intentando mantenerse tranquila y serena.

-Tranquila. No tengo la intención de alterarte. Así que no volveré a mencionar el tema por ahora. Sólo si prometes hacer algo por mí.

La muchacha de cabello negro la observó confusa.

-El día que te sientas preparada, te sentarás frente a un lienzo en blanco y pintaras el retrato de la narradora. Deberá dejar de ser una sombra de la historia y la retrataras como a los otros personajes.

Kagome se mantuvo un momento en silencio, mientras evaluaba la situación. El hecho de retratar a una muchacha que no se mostraba de manera tangible en sus pensamientos como los otros personajes, le parecía una tarea imposible. No obstante, quería que la Doctora dejara de hostigarla con el tema al menos durante un tiempo.

-Lo prometo.-Accedió finalmente la chica, esperando que con su respuesta mantuviera a la mujer calmada.


	4. Secreto

**Capítulo 4**

**Secreto**

"_Estuve a punto de preguntarle si me había tomado el pelo, pero enseguida comprendí que nunca me lo diría. Había conseguido que le creyera, y eso era lo único que importaba. Mientras haya una persona que se la crea, no hay ninguna historia que no sea verdadera"._

"**El cuento de navidad de Auggie Wren"- Paul Auster**

* * *

Cuando el Doctor Kudo le propuso escribir a cerca de los extraños seres que se imaginaba, fue para ayudarla a separar lo falso de la realidad, para poder descubrir al fin cual era el verdadero causante de todos sus desordenes mentales. Sin embargo, había algo que no cuadraba. La doctora Hikari no estaba tan segura de que los recuerdos de Kagome estuviesen tan alejados de la verdad, de hecho, creía firmemente que aquellos escritos "imaginarios" eran la base fundamental para averiguar la realidad de su problema.

Debía averiguar por qué Kagome había mezclado sus recuerdos reales con los de unos personajes imaginarios dentro de un contexto histórico, específicamente el de la época feudal en Japón. Pero su campo de investigación era muy limitado. Preguntarle a Kagome no era una opción, luego del ataque que había tenido tras su conversación de hacía un par de días. No deseaba dañarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Eso la hacía reducir considerablemente las fuentes de información. Sin embargo, una idea jamás pensada surgió de manera fugaz en su mente.

La familia de Kagome podría proporcionarle información útil para, al menos, formular una hipótesis del origen del problema de la muchacha. No obstante, pensaba que no sería nada fácil, ya que la familia de Kagome se había negado varias veces a entregar más declaraciones de lo que podía verse en los registros. Esto sin ninguna razón aparente. Claramente podía comprobarse que algo ocultaban, algo que seguramente temían revelar.

Aquella mañana, la Doctora buscó de manera discreta los archivos de la paciente de la habitación 43, para encontrar su número de casa. Tras esto, se dispuso a llamar al instante marcando aquel número registrado. Tras un instante de absoluta expectación mientras escuchaba el tono de la llamada, la Doctora reformuló rápidamente aquellas palabras que le diría a la madre de Kagome para poder convencerla de hablar con ella.

No obstante, no alcanzó a repasar su discurso en su mente, ya que una voz al otro lado de la línea interrumpió su pensamiento de manera abrupta.

-Casa de la familia Higurashi ¿Qué desea?

-H-hola.- Titubeó la Doctora al verse acorralada por un instante.- Soy la Doctora Hikari Aiko, trabajo en la clínica psiquiátrica con el caso de Higurashi Kagome. Me gustaría hablar con su madre.

-Ella no se encuentra en estos momentos.-Musitó tenuemente la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Ya veo ¿Estoy hablando con algún otro familiar?

-Sí, soy su hermano menor.

A la Doctora Hikari se le iluminó el rostro. Era muy probable que su madre se negara a hablar, sin embargo, pensaba que podría convencer a su hermano más fácilmente.

-¿Podría hablar contigo acerca de Kagome? Necesito saber algo acerca de su vida.

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un rotundo silencio. Por un instante pareció como si el hermano pequeño de Kagome hubiera dejado el teléfono ya que no se escuchaba ni siquiera el suspiro de su respiración. ¿Acaso se había negado a su propuesta?

Preocupada por el agobiante silencio, la Doctora decidió comprobar si es que el muchacho seguía al otro lado de la línea, sin embargo no fue necesario.

-Venga a mi casa en una hora más. Mamá y el abuelo han ido de compras y no regresaran hasta la tarde.-Un sonido estrepitoso le hizo comprobar que el muchacho ya no tenía nada más que decirle y que pretendía colgar la llamada.

-¡Espera!- Se apresuró en decirle la Doctora impidiendo que cortara la llamada.-Aún no sé tú dirección, o tu nombre.

-Souta. Y la dirección me parece que puede obtenerla de la misma forma que obtuvo el número de mi casa.

Y tras decir esto último, el menor de los Higurashi colgó la llamada.

No tenía mucho tiempo.

Su hipótesis acerca de que la familia de la muchacha ocultaba algo se había confirmado con la actitud sospechosa de su hermano. Claramente había aceptado contarle aquello que su madre y su abuelo se negaban a decir, por ello la había citado cuando sabía que estarían a solas.

Volvió a buscar el documento con la información de Kagome, registrando rápidamente la dirección allí escrita. Caminó velozmente hacia su oficina para recoger la copia que había realizado de la historia de Kagome y colgando su bata blanca salió de la clínica en dirección a lo que parecían ser las respuestas de aquel caso.

No parecía estar muy lejos de ahí, así que decidió caminar.

Mientras aceleraba el paso, impaciente por llegar, hojeaba una vez más los documentos que había copiado del manuscrito de Kagome, releyendo una y otra vez una de las escenas.

"_El pozo parecía conectar su mundo con otro completamente inimaginable, y era conocido por transportar los huesos de los demonios hacia dimensiones desconocidas. Sólo de esa forma, los aldeanos podían vivir tranquilos, pensando que aquellos monstruos no regresarían de la muerte para cobrar venganza."_

Esta cita en particular la perturbaba sobremanera, ya que pudo leer en el registro realizado de de la primera entrevista que tuvo Kagome junto al Doctor Kudo, en donde salían algunas declaraciones acerca de un pozo mágico, por el cual ella viajaba a una época antigua. Aquellas declaraciones habían sido dichas por Kagome mientras se encontraba en un estado semiconsciente, producto de las drogas suministradas, sin embargo, revelaban una parte de su subconsciente que jamás habría expuesto si hubiese estado en un estado de alerta.

Ahora tenía la esperanza de averiguar qué significado tenía tal pozo dentro de la situación traumática que había vivido. Y quizás, averiguar quiénes eran los personajes de su historia en la vida real.

La Doctora Hikari se sorprendió en cuanto llegó a la dirección anotada en su, ahora, arrugado papel. Se encontraba frente a frente al templo de la ciudad, el cual visitaba todos los años para la ceremonia de año nuevo.

Confundida, releyó la dirección escrita en el papel, intentando comprobar que había llegado al lugar correcto.

No cabía duda. Se encontraba en la residencia Higurashi.

La mujer subió escalón por escalón intentando apresurarse lo más que sus piernas se lo permitían, ya que no estaba del todo segura cuánto tiempo tendrían el muchacho y ella antes de que su madre regresara. Y no estaba segura de que tuviese otra oportunidad como esta para conocer la verdad.

Con las palpitaciones de su corazón ahogando su garganta, la Doctora llegó hasta la puerta de entrada de lo que parecía ser la acogedora casa de aquella muchacha perturbada que había conocido hace días.

De alguna manera, conocer el mundo al cual pertenecía la muchacha de la habitación 43, le causaba una enorme curiosidad, ya que una persona normal no podría perder tanto la razón si su mundo era común y corriente. Se imaginaba que Kagome habría tenido que presenciar algo realmente fuera de este mundo para que sus recuerdos le jugaran una mala pasada y se distorsionaran tanto para volverla así de loca. Y suponía que vivir en un templo sagrado era justo la clase de lugar que podría ofrecerte una vida fuera de lo normal.

Inhaló una enorme bocanada de aire, con el objetivo de regular su respiración nuevamente y sin pensarlo dos veces tocó a la puerta de manera firme y decidida.

Como si la estuviera esperando todo este tiempo, la puerta de la casa se abrió al instante, dejando ver a un muchacho de no más de 12 años de edad observándola atentamente con una seria mirada.

-¿Doctora Hikari Aiko?- Confirmó el chico antes de que la mujer frente a él pudiese siquiera presentarse.

-Sí.- Afirmó la Doctora.-Tú debes ser Souta ¿Me permitirías pasar?

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, Souta se movió hacia un lado dejando que la mujer pasara dentro de la casa.

-¿Desea algo para tomar?- Cuestionó el muchacho mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa tras ellos.

-No, gracias, no será necesario. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Es verdad.-Musitó Souta, mientras invitaba a la Doctora a pasar hacia el comedor para sentarse a hablar con mayor tranquilidad.

-Me sorprendió mucho cuando te presentaste al teléfono. No sabía que Kagome tuviese un hermano.

-Mamá no me permite ir a ver a mi hermana. Cree que le podría decir cosas que perturben su proceso de "sanación".

¿Qué tipo de cosas podría decir su hermanito pequeño para perturbarla? No podía imaginarse que algo así pudiese suceder.

La Doctora Hikari observó cómo la expresión del muchacho se ponía tensa, claramente arrepintiéndose de lo anteriormente dicho.

-¿Cómo está mi hermana?- Preguntó rápidamente Souta, con el objetivo de desviar el curso de la conversación.

-Cada vez más tranquila. La terapia que le propuso el Doctor a cargo de su caso la mantienen alejada de los malos recuerdos.

-_Él_ mal recuerdo.-Corrigió Souta.- Mi hermana sólo vivió _un_ mal recuerdo, los otros sólo tuvieron la mala suerte de estar envueltos con ese.

-¿Qué recuerdos se relacionan con aquella situación traumática?

Souta guardó silencio mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la madera de la mesa.

-Me dijo que había otro Doctor a cargo del caso de mi hermana. Si usted no es la que está a cargo, ¿quién se supone que es usted?-Cuestionó Souta desconfiado.

-Sólo quiero ayudar a tu hermana. Como ya te dije, soy una Doctora que también trabaja en el centro de rehabilitación.

Souta la observó en silencio mientras la analizaba con la mirada cuidadosamente.

-Por favor, si no me interesara ayudarla no estaría aquí frente a ti pidiéndote ayuda. Los Doctores de la clínica no suelen hacer este tipo de visitas a las casa de los pacientes. Eso implicaría que se han involucrado emocionalmente con el paciente y eso va contra la ética del establecimiento.

-¿Por qué le interesa tanto mi hermana como para romper las reglas?

La mujer enmudeció. En ningún minuto se había cuestionado aquello. Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta cuando es que aquella muchacha perturbada se había convertido en su prioridad, sin siquiera ser una de sus pacientes establecidas. Nunca había hecho esto por ninguno de sus pacientes antes ¿Por qué ella era diferente?, ¿Por qué merecía un trato especial? Sin poder encontrar la respuesta a ninguna de estas interrogantes, se convenció de que quizás algún tipo de "hilo mágico" la ataba a ella y le impedía dejarla hasta dar con las respuestas de su problema. O simplemente se había comenzado a dejar envolver por aquel extraño mundo mágico creado por la trastornada mente de Kagome y se estaba comenzando a volver loca. Una cosa era segura. Algo había cambiado dentro de ella, y pensaba que si la ayudaba, descubriría también qué es lo que la había hecho cambiar.

-Ella es diferente a todos los otros pacientes.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Souta, borrando al instante el serio semblante que había tenido hasta ahora.

-Supongo que usted se da cuenta que mi hermana no está loca como todos dicen.

El chico de cabello azabache dio un profundo suspiro y se reincorporó nuevamente para hablar, antes de que la Doctora pudiese decir algo.

-¿Qué es lo que ha dicho mi hermana?

-Es más sencillo que veas esto.-Dijo la Doctora, mientras abría su bolso para sacar la copia de los manuscritos de Kagome y se los pasaba a Souta.

El chico recibió las notas confundido, mientras las hojeaba detenidamente. Y en un instante, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco de la impresión mientras más avanzaba en su lectura.

-No puedo creerlo ¿Ella le dejó leer esto?

-Sí, no es como si fuera un secreto. Todos en la clínica lo han leído. A todos les parece una historia increíble.

-Era su secreto. No puedo creer que lo haya expuesto de esa forma.

-¿Secreto?- Cuestionó confundida la mujer.

-Todo lo que está escrito aquí pasó en verdad.-Dijo Souta en voz categórica, mientras que sus ojos mostraban el reflejo de haber tomado una difícil decisión. Quizás el haberle dicho el principio de la verdad.-Pero no lo comprendo.

Los ojos de la Doctora se abrieron de par en par, interrogantes.

-¿Por qué les contaría todo esto a ustedes?

-No lo sé. El Doctor a cargo de su caso se lo propuso, ya que de esa forma separaba los recuerdos reales de los que claramente se había imaginado.

-No puedo creerlo. De verdad le hicieron creer que todo esto era mentira. Ella de verdad piensa que está loca.

-Bueno, pero no lo está completamente. Mi hipótesis era correcta, aquello que escribe sí pasó en su vida real. Sólo que inconscientemente lo imagina como si fuera una historia fantástica para así "desligarla" de ella. Sin embargo, sí escribe acerca de su vida. Escribe en base a recuerdos verdaderos.

-No. No es así. Usted no comprende.-Contestó Souta.-De hecho, lo que está aquí escrito es lo re…

De pronto, el sonido de la puerta de entrada se escuchó estrepitosamente, anunciando la llegada de los demás miembros de la familia.

La silueta de la madre de Kagome se mostró en el umbral del comedor mientras analizaba la situación que se presenciaba, intentando comprender el por qué su hijo estaba reunido junto a una mujer completamente desconocida.

-¿Quién es usted?-Cuestionó la madre de Kagome, nerviosa.

-Lo siento, soy Hikari Aiko. Trabajo en la clínica de rehabilitación. Conozco a su hija.

-¿Qué viene a hacer aquí?-Preguntó a la defensiva mientras dirigía una mirada molesta a su hijo.

-Es mi culpa, mamá.-Se apresuró a decir Souta al comprobar que la mujer frente a él estaba dispuesta a contarle toda la verdad de su conversación.-Yo llamé a la clínica y les pedí que por favor me dieran información acerca de mi hermana. Y ellos fueron tan amables de enviar a una de las Doctoras a conversar conmigo, para contarme acerca de sus avances.

-Debiste decírmelo.

-No lo habrías permitido. Si no me dejas ir a verla, al menos déjame enterarme acerca de su situación. Al menos me debes eso.

La señora Higurashi suspiró profundamente y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la doctora Hikari.

-Lo siento. Toda esta situación de Kagome me tiene algo alterada.

-La comprendo. Tranquila. No se preocupe, no voy a perturbar más a su familia.-Dijo la mujer mientras se ponía en pie.

-Yo la guío hasta la puerta.-Dijo Souta, mientras se ponía de pie.

La Doctora realizó una breve reverencia y luego se encaminó hacia la salida siguiendo al joven Higurashi.

Al llegar a la entrada, Souta abrió la puerta para dejarla marchar cuando de pronto le tomó el brazo para llamar su atención una vez más.

-Mi hermana pasó por una de las situaciones más traumáticas que puede vivir una chica.-Susurró el muchacho.-Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que esté loca.

Y diciendo esto último, el joven agachó la cabeza en una despedida y luego cerró la puerta separando a la mujer definitivamente de él.

La mujer no podía creer cómo es que la conversación había tenido que ser interrumpida, justo en el momento crucial en el que el hermano pequeño de Kagome había decidido contarle la verdad. Sin embargo aquella verdad sabía un poco amarga para la Doctora Hikari, ya que no resolvía el caso, sino que lo convertía en un nudo ciego incapaz de deshacerse.

Acongojada de que su viaje hacia el hogar de la muchacha hubiera sido en vano, la Doctora emprendió el rumbo de regreso a la clínica, cabizbaja y pensativa. Intentando hilar las ideas para dar con alguna respuesta que fuera coherente a lo que ella conocía como realidad.

Repentinamente una brisa provocó que sus ojos se cerraran de manera momentánea intentando alejar la basura y ramas del suelo de sus ojos. Sin embargo, en un ligero descuido, el extracto del manuscrito que había estado leyendo todo el camino hacia el templo, se desprendió de su bolsillo y voló impredeciblemente por el cielo mientras era guiado por el travieso viento.

La Doctora intentó atraparlo en vano, persiguiéndolo torpemente hacia su improvisado destino. De pronto, el viento se detuvo por completo dejando que el papel diera con su destino final.

Cuando la mujer se acercó a recogerlo, se percató que había sido conducida hacia una pequeña casa, que parecía ser el desván de la familia, en dónde guardaban muebles viejos o recuerdos antiguos. La puerta estaba semi abierta y la curiosidad de la Doctora por conocer lo que había tras aquel lugar, dominaba su sentido común.

Cualquier instancia que la condujera a conocer más acerca del pasado de Kagome, parecía ser bienvenida por la Doctora. Sólo sería un instante. Comprobaría el contenido del lugar, y dependiendo de ello, decidiría la acción a realizar.

Sin siquiera medir las consecuencias, la Doctora empujó la puerta ingresando hacia el interior. Todas las esperanzas de conocer acerca del pasado de la muchacha se hicieron añicos en un instante en cuanto vio lo que había dentro de aquel gran cuarto.

Su corazón dejó de latir por un instante y en una velocidad impresionante, la mujer abrió el arrugado papel que la había traído hacia aquel lugar y lo leyó en voz alta.

-_"El pozo parecía conectar su mundo con otro completamente inimaginable, y era conocido por transportar los huesos de los demonios hacia dimensiones desconocidas."_- Guardó silencio, intentando no dejarse llevar por la euforia del momento, mientras intentaba analizar aquello que estaba frente a ella.

Un pozo.

El día que Kagome ingresó a la clínica, mencionó un pozo, con el cual ella era capaz de viajar al pasado, durante la entrevista que tuvo con el Doctor Kudo.

Los escritos de su historia hacen referencia a un pozo que conecta dos mundos.

Las ideas comenzaron a acumularse dentro de su mente amenazadoramente, provocando que cerrara los ojos para así lograr reordenarlas.

De pronto todos los disparates que había dicho Souta durante su conversación tenían sentido. La historia de Kagome era cierta.

Sólo necesitaba saber qué cosas había dicho durante aquella entrevista, que la hizo parecer fuera de sí y la obligaron a permanecer en la clínica psiquiátrica. Necesitaba ver el video que existe de aquella ocasión y que sólo podía encontrar con el hombre encargado en el caso.

El Doctor Kudo tenía las respuestas.


	5. No es real

**Capítulo 5**

**No es real**

"_Si yo supiera qué habita en tu corazón,_

_si yo supiera qué luce en tu mirada,_

_si yo pudiera abrir los ojos tanto como fuese necesario_

_para ver cómo eres realmente,_

_descubriría que detrás de un rostro tan bonito_

_sólo puede existir en este mundo una mentira."_

"**Musas que no me amaron"-Lucideces, Poema VIII.**

* * *

Se despertó abruptamente, empapada en llanto y ahogada por los sollozos, de lo que parecía la pesadilla más aterradora que había tenido que enfrentar. No obstante, no era la primera vez que aquel mal sueño invadía su subconsciente, atacándola en su hora de dormir. A veces no era una, sino hasta tres veces las que soñaba con aquel suceso tan traumático que había marcado su vida para siempre.

En un comienzo, se dispuso a seguir con su vida lo más normal que pudo, sin embargo, ya no era la misma. Ya no lograba recordar cómo es que se comportaba diariamente. Poco a poco fue transformándose en una persona más callada y reservada y su número limitado de sonrisas se redujo a cero.

Tenía miedo la mayor parte del tiempo. Durante el día vivía temerosa de la vida misma. Y durante las noches, el mundo onírico le parecía realmente espeluznante. Su vida ya no parecía tener razones de existir. Sin embargo, ella no era de las que se rinden fácilmente. Sabía mejor que nadie que si no hacía algo por ella misma, terminaría suicidándose.

Decidida a encontrar alguna solución a su salud mental, se dirigió de manera autónoma hacia el único lugar que podría llegar a ayudarla.

Ella entró al establecimiento y en seguida fue guiada hacia una de las oficinas, en donde podría ser atendida. Con ayuda de una mujer vestida completamente de blanco, logró encontrar la puerta de la habitación que ella estaba buscando.

En la puerta se leía: "Doctor Kudo".

Sin siquiera dudarlo, ella tocó la puerta, y tras una invitación a entrar, la abrió ingresando al cuarto.

-Tome asiento, por favor, señorita…

-Kagome.- Dijo ella, continuando su oración, mientras tomaba asiento en una enorme silla negra frente al escritorio en el cual se encontraba un hombre delgado, cabello negro y de unos cuarenta años.

-¿Por qué decidiste venir?- Cuestionó el doctor mientras sacaba una libreta de su banco.

- Tengo pesadillas todas las noches.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que eso es tan grave como para ser tratado en una clínica psiquiátrica?

-Fui violada.- Contestó tajante la chica sin siquiera titubear.

El doctor la observó atónito ante su fría respuesta.

-¿Te gustaría platicarme cómo te sientes frente a eso?

-¿Va a aceptarme en su clínica?

-Creo que debo consultarlo con tus padres, aún eres menor de edad.

-Mi madre está de acuerdo, ya lo hablé con ella. Sólo quiero que me curen.

El Doctor Kudo suspiró profundamente, mientras se acomodaba en su agradable silla de cuero y entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos frente a su pecho.

-No es tan sencillo. No es como si pasaras unos cuántos días aquí y luego ya te encuentres completamente sana. Esta es una tarea ardua que requiere mucho más tiempo del que tú crees y la gran mayoría de las personas no se curan del todo, pero sí aprenden cómo enfrentar la vida de un modo distinto.

-Me da igual el tiempo que lleve, sólo quiero dejar de pensar en ello.

La mirada fría de Kagome, penetró profundamente el cuerpo del Doctor, dejando en evidencia su enferma condición. La muchacha parecía no haber conciliado el sueño en semanas, sus ojos se veían rojos y desenfocados, su piel se encontraba pálida y enferma, sus ojeras parecían dos enormes moretones bajo sus ojos y el temblor de su cuerpo parecía ser constante. Además, era fácil darse cuenta de que sus horas de comida habían disminuido considerablemente, tomando en cuenta el hueco que se había generado en sus mejillas.

Sólo en el momento en que realizó dicho análisis, comprobó el verdadero estado de la chica que se encontraba frente él. Era algo serio, que requería de una intervención inmediata.

Kagome aguantó la respiración en el momento en que el especialista le confirmó su petición por una noche en la clínica, para realizarle algunas pruebas, que confirmarían su eventual permanencia.

Las pesadillas se presentaron sin falta aquella noche, poniendo en alerta a gran mayoría de los internos con turno nocturno. Los calmantes parecían cumplir con su cometido, sin embargo, no por mucho tiempo. Sus sueños eran tan vívidos, que el mundo ilusorio creado por las drogas era revocado por aquel creado por su desorientado inconsciente.

Kagome se despertó bañada en llanto, con el cuerpo tenso y con intensos gritos envueltos en pánico, intentando escapar en vano del peligro invisible.

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome fue trasladada hacia una oficina completamente blanca en donde se encontraba sólo el Doctor Kudo y dos sillas. La misma enfermera que la había guiado hasta la habitación, tuvo que conducirla hacia dentro y ayudarla a sentarse en la silla que se encontraba libre, ya que las extremidades de su cuerpo no parecían reaccionar. La noche anterior había sido administrada con una dosis excesiva de calmantes que ahora parecían surtir el efecto que no tuvieron durante la noche.

Al Doctor no pareció importarle el estado en el cual se encontraba su paciente, de hecho, pensó que podría ser una oportunidad para conocer más acerca de la raíz de todo el problema. Aquello que ella se había negado a confiarle el día anterior, mientras estaba completamente consiente y era dueña del uso de todas sus facultades.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Cuestionó el Doctor Kudo mientras se preparaba para anotar en una libreta.

-Higurashi Kagome.-Contestó de inmediato la chica sin apartar su mirada adormecida de sus pies.

Al menos aún conocía su nombre. Aquello daba cuenta que quizás se encontraba en un nivel de aturdimiento cercano a la realidad, lo que significaba que contestaría a todo lo que se le preguntara sin alucinaciones. Todo lo que escucharía ahora sería real.

-Aquel que abusó de ti, ¿Era alguien conocido para ti?

-No.

-¿Era algún conocido de tu familia?

-No.

-¿Él te raptó?

-Sí.

-¿Puedes decirme dónde ocurrió?

-Al otro lado del pozo.

El lápiz del Doctor Kudo se detuvo abruptamente mientras apartaba su mirada del cuaderno de notas y la dirigía hacia Kagome, la cual parecía aún atrapada en un mundo en medio de la realidad y el sueño.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Ocurrió en otra época.

El Doctor la observó muy confundido. Temeroso de la dirección que estaban tomando sus respuestas, realizó un escabroso cambio de la pregunta.

-¿Puedes describirme al hombre?

-Tenía forma humana. Pero era un demonio. Era muy alto. Tenía enormes orejas puntiagudas. Sus dientes eran afilados. Sus uñas largas.-El tono de su voz comenzó a quebrarse y su cuerpo temblaba en pánico.-Ojos rojos. Muy rojos. Piel blanca.

El Doctor Kudo había tratado muchos casos de jóvenes víctimas de abuso y violación y muchos tendían a narrarle características erróneas de su agresor, era normal no recordar, es una manera que tienen las víctimas de bloquear aquella situación tan traumática. Sin embargo, con Kagome era muy diferente. Ella había entregado características de un hombre completamente inexistente. Era imposible que alguna de esas características pudiese atribuirse a la vida real.

-Valla, me diste una descripción bastante detallada ¿Cómo puedes recordarlo tan bien si no lo conocían de antes?

-Lo veo todas las noches. En mis pesadillas.

El doctor anotaba a gran velocidad cada palabra que salía de los labios de la chica frente a él.

-¿Puedes nárrame lo que ocurre en tus sueños?

Por primera vez durante la conversación, los dilatados ojos de Kagome realizaron un esfuerzo por enfocar al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella. Sus dientes se apretaron. Su respiración se contuvo, atrapada en sus pulmones. Una enorme bola de angustia, que crecía con cada segundo que trascurría sin aire, se encontraba atorada en su garganta. Un frío escalofriante invadió todo su cuerpo y un sonido inaudible para las personas normales comenzó a emerger de su comprimido pecho.

-No.-Fue todo lo que pudo formular la chica, tras los eternos minutos que permaneció en silencio. No podía soportar revivir aquel momento en sus sueños cada noche. Imaginaba que sería inmensamente más aterrador llevarlo ahora a la realidad, contándolo.

-Está bien. No te obligaré.-Dijo el hombre sin dejar de escribir.-Sólo tengo una pregunta más.

La mirada de Kagome volvió a desviarse, esta vez centrándose en un punto muerto de la habitación.

-Las enfermeras me dijeron que cada vez que despertabas de una de las pesadillas gritabas un nombre. ¿Crees que puedas identificarlo?

Los ojos de Kagome volvieron a concentrarse en su Doctor.

-El nombre era Inuyasha.- Murmuró el Doctor.

Kagome abrió sus ojos de par en par y se mantuvo en silencio.

-¿Conoces a alguien llamado Inuyasha?

-Sí.- Contestó finalmente la chica.- Él no pudo salvarme.

-¿Quién es él? ¿Un chico de tu clase?

-No. Es de otra época. No es humano. No pudo salvarme. –Dijo la chica mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.- Me dijo que regresara. Yo estaba rota.- Un sollozo ahogado se liberó desde su pecho mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir rápidamente de sus ojos empapando su rostro. En un intento desesperado por controlar su llanto, Kagome colocó sus delgadas manos contra sus ojos. Su voz se quebró aún más cuando su garganta liberó un estrepitoso grito que no pudo controlar.

Tras perder el control de su paciente, el Doctor Kudo se apresuró a dirigirse hacia un teléfono que se encontraba dentro de la habitación, dando aviso a las enfermeras de que le proporcionaran más calmantes. Mientras esperaba la intervención, el hombre se acercó a la descontrolada joven y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros con la intención de que ésta dirigiera su atención hacia él.

-Escúchame. Debes estar tranquila. Aquello no es real. Nada de lo que me cuentas pasó en verdad.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a un grupo de enfermeras que sujetaron el tenso cuerpo de Kagome mientras gritaba e intentaba zafarse en vano.

-Kagome. Por favor, concéntrate.-Susurró el Doctor mientras conseguía que los desorbitados ojos de Kagome lo enfocaran por un instante.- La época que me relatas no existe en la vida real. Dilo conmigo. No es real. No es real.

La aguja con la droga tranquilizante se clavó en el antebrazo de Kagome. Una sensación de aturdimiento invadió su cuerpo en cuanto sintió el frío líquido entrando y circulando por su torrente sanguíneo. Se entregó al mundo onírico.

-No es real.-Fue lo último que alcanzó a formular la chica antes de que su visión se volviese negra y callera inconsciente.


	6. Despertar

**Capítulo 6 **

**Despertar**

"_No me tengas en cuenta,_

_ignórame, no te pares a pensar en mí,_

_no apuntes mi número en tu agenda,_

_no dejes que descubra de qué color_

_son las luces de las salas de tu alma,_

_no me sonrías nunca,_

_no vuelvas a contar conmigo._

_No dejes nunca que esté cerca de ti,_

_no agradezcas nunca los favores_

_que te pueda llegar a hacer,_

_nunca me ofrezcas tu amistad,_

_porque quizá yo quiera algo más,_

_nunca llegues a sufrir por mi culpa,_

_que yo ya sé lo que es estar siempre solo."_

"**Musas que no me amaron" – Lucideces. Poema XIII. No me tengas en cuenta.**

* * *

La tenue luz de la luna se colaba por aquella diminuta apertura, de la puerta corrediza, del enorme palacio feudal, iluminando, sutilmente, la destrozada habitación principal. La noche parecía profunda y escalofriante, sin embargo, el ambiente que se encontraba dentro de aquella habitación, era aún más atemorizante que todos los peligros que podía imaginar de la oscuridad exterior.

Lunares imperfectos de sangre situados en el piso y las paredes, decoraban tétricamente el paisaje de aquella escena. Mientras que el cuerpo de la muchacha de cabello negro azabache, sólo cubierto con una sábana, se mantenía inmóvil en un rincón alejado completamente del toque de la luz lunar.

La circulación del aire hacia sus pulmones y el ligero palpitar de su corazón, eran la única evidencia que tenía de que su cuerpo seguía con vida, no obstante, era consciente de que la luz de su alma se había apagado por completo. De vez en cuando cerraba los ojos y se imaginaba que su corazón dejaba de latir, llevándose por completo todo el sufrimiento que la invadía en ese instante. Sin embargo, aquello no ocurría. Su corazón seguía vivo, atándola a la desgarradora realidad. Obligándola a seguir viviendo una vida que desde ese instante en adelante, jamás volvería a ser la misma.

Abrió, nuevamente, sus ojos envueltos en lágrimas y movió sus dedos para comprobar que todos los hechos vividos no hubiesen sido tan solo una monstruosa alucinación. Lloró en cuanto comprobó que se encontraba despierta y completamente consciente a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Nunca pensó que viviría tal experiencia. Nunca pensó que aquel muchacho, en el cual había confiado tantas veces, dejaría que le hicieran daño. Sin embargo, había depositado demasiada responsabilidad en sus hombros. Después de todo, ella no era su mayor prioridad y nunca lo sería.

Una voz conocida se escuchó en la habitación provocando que el cuerpo de la muchacha se congelara y tensara por completo.

-Kagome.-La llamó la voz una vez más, sin obtener respuesta.

Desconocía por completo todo el tiempo que había estado en un rotundo silencio, por ello, escuchar una voz llenando el cuarto, le parecía bastante irreal y pensó que era producto de su cruel mente, que la hacía imaginar, una vez más, que el dueño de aquella voz venía por ella.

El sueño se volvió realidad cuando el muchacho que ella tanto había estado esperando se acercó a ella, se agachó y le dirigió la mirada a los ojos.

Él estaba frente a ella, y aunque tenía un desenfrenado deseo por saltar a sus brazos y aferrarse a su cuerpo, en el cual muchas veces se había sentido segura, su cuerpo no la dejaba reaccionar, y permaneció recostada en el suelo, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

En cuanto el chico la miró a los ojos se dio cuenta. Había llegado demasiado tarde. El alma de aquella muchacha, tan apreciada para él, se había esfumado por completo. Aquellas ganas de vivir, que tanto lo habían salvado a él de aquel pozo sin fondo en el cual se encontraba en el momento que se conocieron, ya no existían. Aquel brillo que él tanto amaba, se había convertido en una espesa oscuridad.

La angustia se apoderó de su corazón y sintió deseos de cobijarla entre sus brazos, de regresarle su vitalidad, sin embargo, él ya no merecía estar a su lado. Él ya había fallado en su labor de protegerla. Ya no podía salvarla de la oscuridad que la consumía.

-Inuyasha.-Lo llamó ella liberando las lágrimas comprimidas, aún desconfiada de lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

-Estoy aquí.-Confirmó el muchacho, como si hubiese leído su mente.

Inuyasha dirigió su mirada hacia el resto del cuerpo de la chica frente a él, mientras su corazón dejaba de latir un instante. Nunca se imaginó verla de ese modo. Parecía una diminuta muñeca destrozada y vacía. Su cuerpo tenía un sinnúmero de heridas y enormes círculos morados adornaban su blanca piel. Él temió que con tan sólo un roce de su mano, aquella muchacha se hiciera añicos frete a sus ojos.

Las extremidades del cuerpo de Kagome comenzaron a temblar de un momento a otro, llamando la atención de Inuyasha.

-_Él_ puede venir. Debes salir de aquí.-Musitó la chica, casi en un susurro imperceptible.

-Tranquila.- Intentó calmarla Inuyasha, mientras tomaba suavemente su mano. Tocándola por primera vez desde su encuentro.-Ya me encargué de él. No volverá a hacerte daño.

Los ojos de Kagome se cerraron por un instante y un suspiro de angustia se liberó de su apretado pecho.

-Vamos, es hora de que salgamos de aquí.

Y diciendo esto último, el mitad demonio cubrió delicadamente el cuerpo de Kagome con las sábanas y la alzó en sus brazos.

En cuanto su cabeza se posó en el pecho del muchacho, Kagome se rindió al agotamiento y cerró sus ojos, permitiendo que el mundo onírico la invadiera por completo. Sin embargo, antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño, susurró unas últimas palabras.

-¿Pudiste encontrar a Kikyo?

El corazón de Inuyasha de destrozó en un instante y las lágrimas recorrieron su manchado rostro.

Aquella mujer en sus brazos había sido destruida en todos los sentidos, sin embargo, aún tenía el corazón para preguntar si él había encontrado a aquella chica por la cual la había dejado. Aquella chica por la cual él no había podido permanecer a su lado para salvarla.

Mientras abrazaba fuertemente el cuerpo inconsciente de la muchacha en sus brazos, Inuyasha lloró, hasta que la luna abandonó el cielo estrellado, dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo amanecer.

En cuanto vieron a Inuyasha cargando el cuerpo de Kagome fuera del palacio, el monje y la exterminadora corrieron a recibirlo. No obstante, su alegría se vio interrumpida en cuanto vieron el estado en el cual se encontraba la muchacha.

-¡Kagome!-La llamó angustiada Sango, imaginándose lo peor.

-Está dormida.-La calmó Inuyasha en un tono muerto.

-¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?-Cuestionó el monje entristecido, porque ya conocía la respuesta.

-Eso ahora no es importante. Lo único que me interesa en este momento es llevarla a la aldea para que la anciana Kaede pueda sanar sus heridas.-Dijo el medio demonio en tono sombrío, sin dejar de mirar a Kagome.

Sango y Miroku estuvieron de acuerdo y se encaminaron lo antes posible hacia la aldea.

Cuando Kagome abrió los ojos, ya habían pasado dos días y se encontraba recostada en la pequeña casa de la anciana Kaede, cubierta completamente de vendajes y plantas medicinales.

Intentó reincorporarse, sin embargo, una voz la detuvo.

-Espera Kagome, no tan deprisa.-Dijo la exterminadora, acercándose rápidamente hacia ella, ayudándola a sentarse.

-Sango ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?-Musitó la muchacha en un hilo de voz.

La mirada de Sango se entristeció al instante.

-Él fue quien te trajo aquí. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien.- Dijo Kagome con voz ronca.- ¿Puedo ver a Inuyasha?

-Tranquila. Primero toma un poco de agua. Debes estar sedienta, luego de estar dos días inconsciente.-Le dijo la muchacha de cabello marrón con una sonrisa, mientras le servía una taza de agua.

Kagome bebió desesperadamente. No se había percatado de toda la sed que tenía hasta que Sango se lo mencionó.

-¿Quieres un poco más?

-No te preocupes. Estoy bien.

Sango sonrió tristemente mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el suelo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Cuestionó Kagome al notar a Sango decaída.

-Lo siento.-Musitó Sango mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.-No pudimos salvarte. Perdónanos. Estaba tan asustada. –Y diciendo esto, la mujer se abalanzó contra Kagome, abrazándola fuertemente mientras lloraba de manera desconsolada.

Kagome la abrazó con sus frágiles brazos.

-No fue su culpa. No fue culpa de nadie.

Sango dejó de abrazarla y se alejó un instante de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Estoy feliz de que estés con vida.-Dijo Sango mientras limpiaba su rostro de las descontroladas lágrimas.

Kagome le sonrió, no porque lo sintiera sino que para intentar calmarla.

-Kagome, tú me importas mucho, por ello no deseaba que te enteraras de esto.

La muchacha de caballo negro la miró confundida, sin siquiera sospechar de lo que estaba hablando.

De pronto, un frío desgarrador recorrió toda su columna vertebral, y en un instante se imaginó a lo que se refería la exterminadora. Así que, aunque tenía miedo de la respuesta, se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

-Te dejó aquí hace dos días y luego se marchó. Nadie sabe a dónde.

Las palabras que escuchó de la muchacha frente a ella parecían absurdas e irreales.

Era imposible que Inuyasha se marchara sin siquiera avisarle. Era imposible que la abandonara en un momento como ese.

Y de pronto lo supo. Inuyasha no tenía ninguna obligación de permanecer a su lado. Y nunca la tuvo. Sin embargo, le dolía, ya que hasta ahora, nunca se había dado cuenta de que en realidad, aquel chico que ella tanto amaba, no tenía por qué estar a su lado. No tenía por qué protegerla. Y él se lo había dejado en claro. Su corazón jamás le perteneció a ella, así que él era libre de marcharse cuando lo deseara y ella no era nadie para atarlo. De alguna manera siempre lo supo. Ese había sido el trato. Sin embargo, ahora se le hacía tan real su ausencia, que el vacío de su corazón la invadía por completo.

Kagome guardó silencio, pero su mirada reflejaba tanto dolor, que Sango sólo pensó en abrazarla nuevamente para intentar calmar su corazón. Esta vez, Kagome no le devolvió el abrazo.

-Lo siento tanto.

Kagome alejó delicadamente a Sango, apartándola de su abrazo y la miró a los ojos.

-No lo sientas. Está bien.-Dijo Kagome con voz ronca.-Siempre lo supe. Inuyasha siempre fue claro conmigo. Yo sabía que esto ocurriría algún día. Yo era consciente de que él algún día se alejaría de mi lado. No hay por qué sentir tristeza.

Sango la observó en silencio.

-¿Puedo tomar un baño?- Musitó kagome, rompiendo con el silencio.

-Sí, por supuesto.-Contestó Sango.- Te acompaño.

-Gracias Sango.-Dijo la muchacha tras una sonrisa.

En cuanto su piel sintió el contacto del agua fría del lago, su entumecido cuerpo recordó que aún se encontraba con vida, a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido y del daño infringido hace un par de días. Y con la esperanza de limpiar su corrompido cuerpo, frotó el agua cristalina contra su piel con fuerza y agresividad, pero, aún así, sintió que nunca más volvería a borrar aquella experiencia de este.

Cuando Kagome y Sango regresaron a la casa de la anciana Kaede, el monje Miroku y Shippo se encontraban justo parados frente al umbral junto a aquel medio demonio que la muchacha de cabello negro pensó que jamás volvería a ver.

Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas en un arrebato de felicidad al ver al muchacho frente a ella.

-Regresaste.-Confirmó Kagome en un tono de agradecimiento, mientras observaba a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha la observó con semblante serio y sin tomar en cuenta su alegría momentánea, se acercó de manera determinante.

-He venido para llevarte de vuelta a casa.

La sonrisa de Kagome se desvaneció en un instante, mientras intentaba comprender qué significaban aquellas palabras.

-Creo que Inuyasha tiene razón. Me parece que es lo mejor para la señorita Kagome, que regrese a su casa por un tiempo.-Planteó Miroku de manera serena.

-No por un tiempo. Creo que lo mejor es que Kagome no regrese más.-Concluyó Inuyasha tranquilamente en un tono frío.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Kagome no puede irse para siempre!-Exclamó Shippo, molesto.

-¡Esa no es una decisión que puedas tomar tú solo!-Determinó la exterminadora.

-Está bien.-Musitó en tono monótono Kagome.-Me iré.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron rápidamente hacia ella, mientras el silencio invadía la escena.

-Quiero regresar a casa.

-Pero, Kagome. No puedes irte.-Dijo Shippo mientras saltaba hacia el hombro de la muchacha con lágrimas en los ojos.

Kagome lo acogió entre sus brazos tiernamente.

-Es lo mejor para todos.-Dijo Kagome.

-¿Cuándo deseas irte?-Cuestionó Sango rendida ante la decisión, al comprobar que Kagome deseaba regresar a su hogar.

-Ahora mismo.

Shippo lanzó un sollozo mientras se refugiaba en los brazos de la muchacha. Sango se aproximó hacia ella y la abrazó llorando. En cuanto Sango y Shippo se alejaron de ella, el monje se acercó y la abrazó de manera delicada sin decir ni una sola palabra.

En cuanto todos se alejaron de ella, Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome.

-Vamos.

Y sin decir nada más, Kagome asintió y ambos se alejaron en camino hacia el pozo, dejando al grupo de personas que la había acompañado en infinitas aventuras, para siempre.

Inuyasha y Kagome caminaron todo el camino hacia el pozo en completo silencio.

En cuanto llegaron frente a este, ambos se detuvieron y se miraron a los ojos.

-Antes de irme necesito que me respondas algo.

Inuyasha no contestó nada, sólo se quedó observándola en silencio.

-¿Estás deshaciéndote de mí porque ya no soy pura?

Un semblante de dolor se dibujó en el rostro de Inuyasha y permaneció en silencio, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Kagome empapando su rostro. Y una de sus manos se dirigió a su boca con la intención de opacar un sollozo.

Ya no tenía nada más que hacer en aquel mundo. La persona que ella más amaba estaba frente a ella diciéndole que se marchara y que no regresara.

Podía comprender cómo se sentía. Era entendible que él ya no quisiera estar al lado de una muchacha tan rota como lo estaba ella en este momento. Y ella no deseaba ser una carga para él. Lo amaba demasiado como para obligarlo a estar con ella en este momento.

Lo entendía, sin embargo, era tan doloroso que pensó, en ese fugaz instante, que sí era posible morir de pena.

No obstante, no podía permitir que esto fuera más difícil para él. No deseaba seguir metiéndolo en problemas, así que se obligó a sí misma a dejar de llorar y a clamar su corazón, para no alargar más de la cuenta su despedida.

-Gracias por todo.-Sonrió entre lágrimas la muchacha.

Y sin mirar atrás se subió al borde del pozo y saltó dentro de él con la promesa de jamás regresar.

Al llegar a su hogar del otro lado del pozo, Kagome permaneció varios minutos dentro de éste, incapaz de creer que ese sería el último momento en que estaría ahí.

Todo lo vivido parecía ser parte de un hermoso e irreal sueño, sin embargo, una diminuta luz en su mente le recordaba una y otra vez que todo era real, incluso los malos momentos.

La voz de una mujer dentro de la habitación, donde se encontraba el pozo, llamó a su nombre.

Kagome reconoció al instante a la dueña de aquella voz, y por primera vez se sintió tan frágil y vulnerable que sintió la extrema necesidad de dejarse caer en los protectores brazos de aquella mujer que la llamaba.

-Mamá.-La llamó Kagome en un hilo de voz apenas imperceptible y salió del pozo rápidamente encontrándose frente a frete a su madre.

La mirada de la señora Higurashi estaba angustiada y llena de lágrimas, como si supiera todo lo que había sucedido del otro lado del pozo. Y la abrazó fuertemente con el miedo de que aquella muchacha frente a ella se destruyera por completo si no la envolvía rápidamente con el calor de sus brazos.

Y ambas permanecieron en completo silencio, abrazándose por largos minutos.

-Mamá.-Musitó Kagome entre sollozos.-Ya no regresaré jamás.

-Tranquila. Ya todo ha terminado.

Y sin nada más que hacer en aquel lugar, ambas salieron del cuarto dejando para siempre el pozo atrás.


End file.
